Bill Large
William 'Bill' Large is know to the public as the company president of the Bio-Slime Corporation, although in reality he is a lot more than that. He has an interesting story around him which is full of information not privy to many.... Childhood & Early Life Bill was born to a fairly well off family that could afford to give him top rate private education. This decision to send him to the chosen school, Sir E. Leet's Boys Comprehensive, can be largely credited for the path Bill was set to pursue. There he discovered and kindled his passion for mathematics, governing and making money. He also made several allies there who would also become very rich and influential people later in life; chief of which had to be the son of Lord and Lady Winford-Sloan, (Percival Marcus) Henry Winford-Sloan. He would remain a close ally of Bill's and they would correspond in business often, both aiding the other to increase their wealth. Among such people his personality of greed, cunning and snobbery thrived and grew. When he finished Sir E. Leet's Comprehensive he moved on to complete several courses in higher education that gave him all the necessary qualifications to become a business man or an accountant. He however found himself in rather dire straights. His father had died a few years before, his mother soon after, and the company they had run, Large's Large Specimens Shipping Co., had collapsed into liquidation after they lost out to a large competitor All- American Awesome for shipping deals in the continent, and after hunting in Africa was banned (LLSSCo had mainly imported and exported animal products from a large game reserve owned by the Fowler family in the African continent. After their establishment collapsed so did the Large's business). However Bill was not destined for failure then, and the news of the collapse reached Bill's ally, businessman Henry Winford-Sloan (he had inherited his families business).With a good CV and his high connections Bill had no problem when he had Henry backing him to procure a very good job within one of the largest branches of the Winford-Sloan Company as a deputy manager in the finance department. He managed to work his way up the business hierarchy fairly quickly until eventually he had amassed enough wealth from his salary, his bonuses, and through shares, and through selling properties and such, that he broke off from the company to rekindle the Large businesses, bigger and better than before. Large Enterprises Bill Large began small with the launch of the company. He succeeded in purchasing a large pet and animal shop chain at the same time as procuring the rights to supply produce to one of the largest beef farming co-operations in Britain, the Combined Cattle Farmer's Company (CCFC). The business went steadily and uneventfully for some time with Bill making a lot of money and succeeding to expand his company well, but not extraordinarily well. The turning point was when Bill hired for his scientific research for animal food development team, a new scientist called Cobra. Doctor Cobra was developing methods of enhancing nutrition and energy content in the animal food, an area that both he and Large felt that could be developed well at great profit. It took several years (over which the Doctor and Bill became well acquainted) of hard work, hushed research, possibly unethical testing and many attempted serum versions before Cobra finally made a break through. It came with the creation of his mark IV serum, when injected into plant matter it caused nutrition and energy content to rise by 300%. The agricultural society was amazed by this unexpected development in what seemed to be a fairly ordinary agricultural business. Naturally Large Enterprises share prices rocketed and the money came pouring in. Bill was intelligent enough though to not sell the recipe to any other, not for any price, and with exclusive access to it he dominated the market. Cobra however did not want to stop with that, he was craving more development, more advancement and more scientific glory for himself. He was the catalyst for Bill's next step. the Next Step Bill did not take much convincing to allow Cobra to advance his field of work. The next step was to enhance growth, nutrition, strength and energy content in animals. Bill was hungry for more money and expansion in his business and so showered Cobra's research department with funding; this and the fact that Cobra already had a basis, the Mark IV serum, that led to the next stage being completed much quicker than the previous. After only two years of work Cobra presented Bill with another serum, the Mark VIII, which was another milestone in the agricultural industry. Animals could now be reared quicker, cheaper (as they were less susceptible to illness), and be able to feed more consumers. Bill now dominated nearly all of the produce side of the agricultural industry. Although criticized by a few for monopolizing the market, killing other businesses, and of interfering with nature, he was wildly popular globally and renowned. Also, incredibly rich. Poorer nations especially loved Large Enterprises as the advancement in the agricultural business it did meant that they had succeeded in lowering their population's starvation and such. Rich businesses, especially the American ranchers and fast food chains like BURGER MONARCH, were clamoring for partnerships with Large Industries too. Most were granted partnership deals, at least temporarily, on one condition- they were not to ever use the freight company All-American Awesome otherwise their contract would be terminated. To loose out on Large Enterprises' partnerships would be fatal for a company and so all agreed to the condition; Bill made the AAA pay a very heavy price for the losses they had caused his family, their shares plummeted and their company had to reduce size after it lost the large agriculture market. By this time, Bill was a well known international business man, Large Enterprises had expanded in leaps and bounds (see end for info on other less crucial departments), and he had become one of the richest men alive, only surpassed by a few e.g. Henry Winford-Sloan. Nefarious Benefactors When the Mark IX was released, it caught the attention of one man in particular who was far from celebrating its wonderful abilities on lessening starvation and such, but was more interested in seeing what the result would be if it were tried on people, in particular military members. This man's name was unknown, but he was the undisputed military leader of the Democratic Non-Corrupt People's Republic of Iraz, and he wished to have Large Enterprises create him an army of super soldiers. He sent out one of his best men, who's name is also unknown, however we do know what he looked like (short hair, always dressed in military uniform, his right cheek scarred and right eye an opaque blue) out on a secret mission to find and convince Bill to produce another serum to use on humans. It so happens by the time the Eye-Scarred Soldier reached Bill, Bill had already secretly commissioned for the Biological Advancement Department, (as it became known as) under Cobra's control to create another serum for human use. Bill, ever the businessman, did not reveal to Iraz the fact that the work had already begun, and so pretended to be horrified by the idea, adding that even if he wanted to 'they were a million miles off anything of the sort'. Thus Iraz 'pressured' him into agreeing to do it, along with paying him annually huge amounts for the work, with the promise of a huge bonus should he do it within 5 years. This worked in Bill's advantage, and due to the fact the work was already well underway the serum was ready come 2 years later. He kept this silent though and took on another two years worth of funding from Iraz before he revealed, a year before the bonus expired, that the serum was complete and ready for use. He was given his bonus and Iraz eagerly took the serum off his hands and authorized its usage immediately. Iraz was not a country used to business though and had not considered the fact that Bill would sell the serum to other countries and organisations; therefore Bill broke no contract when he sold the serum to organisations such as the UNWD, SARA and others. Despite this annoyance and hindrance to Iraz's dream of having an empire, they kept Bill alive and sought to sue him and his company again to create another super weapon, this time one that would NOT be sold to any other than themselves. a New Creation When Bill received this next commission he immediately accepted without much consideration of how it could be achieved, so Doctor Cobra (who was the expert scientist and dealt with all of these matters) was rather concerned when he was given the brief as he had no prior experience with such things. Bill was adamant on having the project completed though and left Cobra to puzzle over how it could be done. Cobra eventually came up with a unique take on the idea by deciding to use some of his preexisting work to create a sentient super weapon. His project, which was more of a pass time- like knitting is to old women, creating odd things is a hobby to scientists- was the result of using a complex yet small metal frame within a semi-solid substance that could be described as slime, with a semi sentient computer brain controlling it to create a small slimy robots dubbed 'Bio-Slime Bots'.The science behind the movement and the AI in the robots are too complex to explain, but the point being was that if those small robots could be enhanced and enlarged they could be used as a weapon, as they were nigh on indestructible, adaptable, controllable yet intelligent and could be upgraded and enhanced over time. So the weapon Bill was presented by Cobra was not what he expected, but after he got over his initial surprise he was very pleased by this and the possibilities surrounding it. He therefore opened a new branch of the company dedicated to the production of Bioslime bots (see Bioslime Corp for more info and to learn about the different types of Bio-Slime Bots that were intended for production). Iraz also received it well and ordered one of the Weapon Grade Bots to be sent over to Iraz for a demonstration before they commissioned more. a Turn for the Worse By a twist of fate though this business transaction was not to take place unhindered as one of the recently hired workers at Bio-Slime Corp, Pete Porkins, discovered the plans. On the orders of Iraz and the need for total secrecy Bill attempted to silence Pete. He did not succeed (nor did Cobra) and they just made matters worse for themselves- in a death sentence gone wrong, Pete was transformed into Slug-Man (!!!). Pete/Slug-Man then went on and notified the UNWD and the dangerous transaction was scheduled to be stopped. However, all did not go to plan and the Weapon Bot reached Iraz on schedule. Bill was there at the display too, and little did he realsie what trouble he'd gotten into. On arrival he got what was a warm a welcome as could be found in Iraz by the president and the military, but as things developed Bill found himself being pressured into murdering Cobra! Despite all he had done, Bill was not an evil man and did not wish to murder anyone (not even Pete Porkins- that was Cobra's doing) so found his own life at risk too. Things didn't look like they could get any worse for Bill's situation but they did- the Bioslime Bot then went out of control rmapaging through Iraz!!! Bill was not destined for death then though, and most fortunately for him it was that Pete/Slugman had survived and notified the UNWD, as it was then that they arrived to stop Iraz from gaining the weapon. In the battle that ensued Bill, Doctor Cobra and the Scarred Irazian soldier (who left as he knew he'd be blamed by his leader if he was caught), plus the soldier's pet tiger were captured by Slug-Man and some soldiers and put aboard a small boat adrift. What next? It is not known exactly where Bill, Cobra and the Irazian went for quite some time, or what happened to them while they were gone, but due to the UNWD keeping everything hushed up and the evidence of Bio-Slime being developed as a weapon mysteriously vanishing, not any of them were wanted for any crimes so Large Enterprises kept running as it had, and when Bill finally returned he took back up his job as if nothing had happened told any who asked he'd been on a boat cruise holiday and continued living his life, just as wealthy, greedy, and intelligent as ever before. List of notable Departments within Large Enterprises * Animal and Agricultural Produce * Bio-Slime * the Scientific research Departments, chief of which being the Biological Advancement Department * Large TSB * Large Military and Arms * Large Pharmacies * Large Shopping ...and many more! Trivia * Bill Large is often theorised to be in a relationship with his companion, Doctor Cobra, after an accident on his official charahub page that listed his significant other as 'Doctor Cobra, I guess'. * Unlike most greedy villains, he is shown to splurge, on 'old paintings, diamonds and expensive trousers'. * Despite the efforts of his teachers and his parents he still speaks with a really prominent lisp on anything such as Ss, SHs, THs and -TI-s. So "World domination of course! Duh, innit obvious?" becomes "World dominashshsion of courshe! Duh, innit obvioush?" Gallery Bill2.png|Aboard the All-American Awesome ship Billsmall2.png|A controversial quote Billsmall3.png|Bill congratulating Eye-Scar Guy for his good shooting skills Category:Villains Category:Normos Category:Large Family Category:Males Category:Troublesome Trio Category:Unfinished Pages